High Stakes (Sequel to Attracted to Death)
by Sgonzalez2001
Summary: *Sequel to Attracted to Death* Max knows that love always has its complications, especially when Fang has a big secret to guard. When Fang suddenly disappears, Max, with the band, leaves Dullsville to begin a dangerous search to find him. Can she stay safe, no matter who-or what-she encounters on the way? Story better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Sequel to "Attracted to Death"**_

It was as if someone had ripped my heart from my chest. The band and I were in the old abandoned factory we practiced twice, sometimes three times a week.

Iggy, my brother, was strumming his guitar humming 'Rock and Roll Radio' by Ramones. Sam was twirling one his drumsticks in his hand thinking. Gasman was doing late World History homework, and Ari...he was taking a nap on top of two boxes with his sunglasses on, arms folded across his chest.

Me...well I was sitting on an old chair, chin resting on my fist, and my song book open in my lap, staring into the ceiling.

Fang, my first and only love, had left two days ago, after I discovered he was a vampire.

"Maaax...Max!" shouted Nudge in my face. I shook my head, snapping back to reality.

"So?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"I said, would you and Fang meet Iggy and I for a movie tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh...we can't," I stalled, placing my song book inside black cross-body cotton hobo bag. "Maybe next week."

"Next week? But I haven't even seen him since the gig."

"I told you, Fang's studying for exams."

"Well, I'm sure he'll ace them," she said.

"He's been cracking the books all day and night."

Of course, I couldn't tell anyone, even Nudge or the guys, why Fang had disappeared. I wasn't even sure of the reason myself.

But mostly, I couldn't admit to myself that he had gone. I was in denial. Gone-the word turned my stomach and choked my throat. Just the thought of explaining to my friends that Fang had left Dullsville brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't bear accepting the truth, much less telling it.

And I didn't want another rumor mill circulating throughout Dullsville. If word got out that Fang had moved without warning, who knows what conclusions the gossip-mongers would jump to.

At this point, I wanted to maintain the status quo: keep up appearances until I had a few more days to figure out a plan.

"Max! Iggy! You got a letter guys!" shouted dad, as we walked through the door. I furrowed my eyebrows as dad handed me the purple envelope. In the front, was 'The Franchise' written in cursive. I raised my eyebrows at Iggy and he shrugged. I sighed, and opened it with a butter knife and read it out loud.

 _ **To the band 'The Franchise,'**_

 _ **My name is Nino Pierport, and I went to your last show, and I must say I was astonished by your performance. Being the mayor of the town, Hypsterville, I would like you to give an amazing performance, in front of the whole town just like your last one. If you choose to indeed perform please contact me at the number provided {(XXX)-XXX-XXXX} to schedule the date of your performance and give you the address of the town's stage, I will also reserve three rooms in our finest hotel, for you all.**_

 _ **Yours truly,**_

 _ **Nino Pierport.**_

I dropped the letter in astonishment. Iggy was the first to break the silence in the kitchen.

"Whoo! Our first out of town performance!" shouted Iggy. I laughed. I was so happy! This is another step to our career. Iggy and I looked at each other and broke into our happy dance.

We wrapped our arms around each other and spun around.

"H-hold on a minute guys," warned dad.

"You guys have school, and tests are coming up and-" I grabbed dad's hands and squeezed them hard.

"Dad, come on! This is another step towards our future. You know we've been doing good in school and-"

"We're very committed to make the band move forward," interrupted Iggy tomorrow. Dad looked at us both, thinking.

"Fine...But!" he stopped us from jumping on him.

"Since you're both responsible, the six of you are going alone, after tests and I am going to expect a call from either of you daily, got it?" we nodded and before I could move, Iggy jumped on dad, which resulted dad carrying Iggy bridal style, with his arms around dad's neck. I burst out laughing. I laughed and laughed, until I started snorting. I gasped and covered my mouth and nose with one hand.

Iggy and dad laughed, when I blushed. Whenever I laugh a lot, I tend to snort.

"Now I just have to convince your mother," mumbled dad when we all calmed down.

"Convince me for what?" mom said as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Uh-" started dad.

"Gotta go do homework!" I shouted and ran up to my room. Now all I had to do was call Nudge and the guys to give them the news. Hopefully Nudge won't turn into the NUDGE CHANNEL...


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes opened and I stood outside the mansion. Out the window I snuck in twice before. And then I felt it...It hit me like a wave...Something was pulling me towards the inside of the mansion...

I removed the brick that held the broken window open and crept inside the Mansion's basement. The full moon illuminated mirrors covered with white rumpled sheets, carelessly stacked cardboard boxes, and a coffin-shaped coffee table. My heart sank when I saw again that the earth-filled crates were gone.

The last rime I had searched the Mansion uninvited, I had hoped to make chilling discoveries. I unearthed crates stamped by Romanian customs and marked SOIL. I found an ancient family tree, including Fang's name, with no dates of births-or deaths. Now I was apprehensive about what I wouldn't find.

Upstairs, the portraits that once lined the walls were gone. I followed the hallway to the kitchen, where I opened the refrigerator. Only leftovers remained. Antique china dishes and pewter goblets still lined the cabinets. I spotted an unlit candle and a box of matches on the black granite counter top. I wandered the empty halls by candlelight. The wooden floorboards creaked beneath my feet as if the lonely Mansion were crying.

In the living room the moonlight shone through the cracks in the red velvet drapes. The furniture was once again covered with white sheets. Disheartened, I headed for the grand staircase.

Instead of the music of the Smiths pulsing from upstairs, all I heard was the wind blowing against the shutters.

The ghoulish Mansion no longer sent waves of excitement through my veins, only lonely chills. I ascended the stairs and crept into the study, where I'd once been greeted by my Fang, holding fresh-picked roses. Now it was just another abandoned library-books collecting dust, empty of readers.

The butler's bedroom was even more spartan, with a single perfectly made bed, Arthur's closet cleared of clothes, cloaks, and shoes.

The master bedroom was furnished with a canopy bed with black lace that dripped around its gothic columns. I stared at the mirror-less vanity directly across.

Tormented, I paused at the bottom of the attic steps. I wondered how Fang felt leaving so suddenly.

I climbed the narrow attic stairway and blew out the dripping candle. I entered his abandoned bedroom, which only two nights ago he had invited me into. His twin-sized mattress rested on the floor, unmade. Typical for any teenager, vampire or not. The easel in the corner was bare. I gazed at the paint splattered on the floor. All his artwork was gone, even the painting he had made for me-a portrait of me dressed for the Snow Ball, singing on stage.

A black letter-sized envelope lay on top of a blood-red paint can, sitting underneath the easel. I held the piece of mail up to the moonlight. It was addressed to Fang and had a Romanian stamp. There was no return address and the postmark was illegible. The envelope had been ripped open.

Curiosity getting the best of me, I reached my fingers inside and pulled out a red letter. In black ink it read:

Fang,

HE IS ON HIS WAY!

Unfortunately the rest of the letter had been torn off. I didn't know who it was from or what it meant. I wondered what vital information it held-maybe a top secret location. It was like watching a movie and not seeing the ending. And who was he?

I walked to the window and stared up at the moon-the very window where his grandmother's ghost was rumored to have been seen. I felt a kinship with the baroness. She had lost the love of her life and was left to keep his secret in isolation. I wondered if that would be my fate as well. Where was Fang headed? Back to Romania? I'd buy a ticket to Europe if I had to. I'd walk mansion door to mansion door to find him.

I wondered, if Fang had stayed, what would have happened to him. If the town found out his identity, he could have been persecuted, taken away for scientific research, or paraded around as the top act in a sideshow. I imagined what would become of me. I might be interrogated by the FBI, hounded by tabloids, or forced to live in isolation.

I turned to leave his room when I saw a small booklet poking out from underneath his mattress. I took it to the attic window for closer inspection.

Had Fang forgotten his passport? There was an empty spot where his photo had been torn out. I touched the space, wondering what picture a vampire could have taken.

I flipped through the pages. Stamps from England, Ireland, Italy, France, and the United States.

If I had Fang's passport in my hand, he couldn't have gone back to Romania. No one can travel out of the country without a passport.

Now I had one thing I didn't have before.

Hope.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, mom, dad, Iggy and I drove to the airport. Dad was going on a trip of five days, to a scientist convention somewhere in Virginia.

"Be safe, hon," said mom and kissed his cheek.

I hugged dad and gave him my farewell. Iggy gave him that guy hug where they pat each other's back and stuff.

"Mom I gotta go to the bathroom," I said as we watched dad leave.

She nodded.

"Your brother and I will wait for you in the car," she said. I nodded and walked away.

As I was walking towards the entrance of the airport, a man dressed in chinos and a red polo shirt entered the office with a grand bouquet.

"Ruby White?" he asked. This is interesting...I put on my sunglasses and stopped by the front desk, acting as if I was looking at the billboard.

"I'm Ruby," squealed Ruby said, her hand waving in the air like she'd just won the coverall at bingo.

He handed Ruby a bouquet of white roses. She blushed as she took the flowers.

Flowers for Ruby? They could have been sent from any number of Dullsvillian suitors.

"What does the card say?" her co-worker, Janice-I think- asked eagerly. "I wonder if they're from Kyle the golf pro."

" 'I'm sorry these had to greet you instead of me,'" Ruby read. She looked up in astonishment. "'Fondly, Artur.'" I stiffened. Creepy man!

"Arthur?" I asked, suddenly wide-eyed. They both looked at me, confused.

"You're...Max right? From that band everyone likes?" I nodded. They smiled.

"We love your music," gushed Janice.

"Thanks, but did you say Arthur?" I asked politely. Ruby nodded.

"He's my boyfriend's butler," I informed them. Ruby smiled at me.

"Can you believe this?" Ruby wondered aloud, holding the bouquet close.

"What else does it say?" I asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Janice said, inhaling the scent and placing the flowers in the vase. "They're beautiful!"

"No info on where the order was placed from?" I inquired.

Ruby shook her head, distracted.

"But there has to be-" I mumbled. I looked out the window and saw the deliveryman stepping into a white van with the words FLOWER POWER spelled out in daisies. I raced out the door as the van began to drive off.

"Wait!" I called, running hard in my converse. "You forgot something!"

But it was too late. The van sped around the corner.

Breathless and frustrated, I retreated back. I began to walk to mom's car, when I noticed a piece of paper lying on the sidewalk. It was a Flower Power delivery order. It must have fallen out of the van. I quickly grabbed it, scanning the document for any vital info. The travel agency address was fully disclosed. But the sender's address was blank. No name. No e-mail. Nothing.

Then, hidden in the right-hand corner, I noticed a ten-digit number.

"Can I use your phone, Ruby?" I asked, running inside. "I'll only be a minute."

"Of course," she said, arranging the roses. At that moment, I could have called Africa and she wouldn't have cared.

The area code seemed oddly familiar. I racked my brain. It belonged to a town a couple hundred miles away...Hypsterville!

I dialed. Would Fang's voice greet me? Ring. Or Creepy Man's? Ring. Or would it be a dead end? Ring.

"Thank you for calling the Coffin Club," a zombie-like voice finally answered. "Our business hours are nightly from sunset to sunrise. Leave a message-if you dare!"

I let the phone slip from my hand. Ruby was still arranging her flowers.

I gasped. "The Coffin Club!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Maximum Ride speaking, from The Franchise. I would like to have a word with Nino Pierport, please?"

"Oh yes, he's been expecting your call. One moment please," responded a soft woman's voice. Everyone looked at me eagerly. By everyone, I mean, Iggy, Nudge, Ari, Gazzy, Sam, mom, and dad. We were sitting in the living room, a week after we received the letter from Nino, arranging when we would go to Hypsterville. I wasn't just going to give a performance...I was going to look for Fang.

"Nino Pierport speaking," I heard a deep, but not really deep, voice respond.

"Hello this is Max from the The Franchise, and we would like to perform in Hypsterville," I said.

"Oh that's great to hear Max! When would you like to come to town?"

"A week from now," I smirked, a plan already forming in my head to sneak to the Coffin Club.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Time Skip to a Week Later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Push!" grunted Ari.

I grunted and pushed.

"Harder!" groaned Iggy. If I did I was going to pass out!

"There! Done!" shouted Sam from the side.

Our equipment and suitcases had been pushed into Ari's van. The drum set took a lot of space and we had to push the doors closed, from popping open.

"Whew," said Ig, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"You guys ready?" asked Gaz from the passenger seat inside the van.

"Yeah."

"Be safe you two," said mom.

"Call us when you get there," said dad handing me the keys to mom's car.

"Always," I said and hugged them both.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. R!" waved Sam from the backseat of the van. My parents smiled and waved back. Since we all didn't fit in the van, Nudge and I would take mom's car and the guys would take Ari's van.

We waved as we drove off. Nudge blasted some One Direction and sang along. I groaned and focused on driving and not jumping out the window for the rest of the road.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Wow," gasped Sam, when we went inside one of the hotel's room.

"Close your mouth Gaz, you'll catch flies," I grunted as I saw Gaz's face and threw Iggy's backpack on a bad. What the hell does he have in there?

"Hey watch it!" shouted Iggy opening the backpack.

"My PS4 is in here!"

"We're staying here for a few days dumb ass!" Ari said and hit him upside the head. I chuckled and grabbed my stuff before walking into our room. Nudge and I would be sharing, Iggy and Gasman were roommates and Sam and Ari were together. (A/N: too lazy to give hotel description, just imagine it lol)

"So tired," I groaned. I drove for almost three hours, and listened to Nudge sing One Direction or talk about how 'wonderful' Iggy is. That's torture!

"Well you gotta sing tomorrow in front of thousands of people," said Nudge and laughed.

"Yeah well right now imma go to sleep!" I said and jumped on my bed. Each room had two beds. I heard Nudge chuckle before I faded into darkness.

"Get up Nudge!" I shouted, we were supposed to be at the town's Music Center, which is where they held concerts and stuff, in an hour.

"Shut up Max," groaned Nudge.

"Fine, then you leave me no option!" I crawled up her bed and jumped up and down.

"GET UP!" I roared. Nudge kicked me, making me fall and land on her. She yelped and pushed me off the bed.

"ALRIGHT I'M UP!" she growled and stomped to the bathroom. She was not a morning person...

Nino Pierport was a man in his late 40's, with graying brown hair, and a grey suit. We met up with him on the stage of the Music Center, and he explained everything to us.

"I thank you very much for coming! Since you all have a lot of talent I believe you should be heard by everyone in this town," he said with a smile.

"Thank you for inviting us," I said.

"Well people will start getting here in an hour, and the show starts in two hours so you can set up," he said and walked out after we thanked him again.

"Holy shit," said Ari, looking at the monitor, that showed thousands of people on the rows of seats.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Ari," I mumbled. We were currently back stage, waiting for our cue.

"Nervous?" breathed Sam next to me.

"Just a bit," I laughed.

"Guys it's time!" shouted Ari. I nodded.

"Show time guys!" I shouted, and walked out to many screaming fans.

"Can you believe we each got a thousand bucks?" asked Gaz. Yup, we got each got a thousand bucks for playing. Nino loved our performance so much, he said he'd like to see us again. I gotta say this was the best performance ever, and not just because of the money, but because of how many people were cheering for us, and I felt so alive with the beat of the instruments behind me.

"I know right?!" laughed Ari.

"Guys," I called. We were currently hanging out in Iggy and the Gasman's room. I had to go find the Coffin Club right now.

"I'm gonna go explore around town for a bit, that cool with you guys?"

"Wait, alone?" asked Ari. I nodded.

"But it's dark and-"

"And I can take care of myself," I interrupted Sam.

"Iggy say something. You're her brother," said Nudge. Iggy paused his game and looked at us. His gaze met mine and he smirked.

"Make sure you takesome pepper spray, but I doubt you'll need it since you can kick anyone's ass, and make sure you call hourly and answer our calls," he smiled innocently and continued his game.

Everyone gaoed at him and Ari sighed. Ari is like our dad whenever we're alone somewhere. He eyed me for a minute or so and nodded in defeat.

"Do what Iggy said," he mumbled.

I nodded. "I'll bring ice-cream when I come back."

I grabbed my hobo bag, and walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

I wandered around the streets until I saw it. The Coffin Club. I hid behind a brick building that was in front of the club's entrance. I took out my sunglasses and put them on. I let my hair loose from its messy pony tail. The bottom part of my hair was dyeddark blue. Nudge had asked me to dye the bottom another color, since I had that part black for a while.

I was wearing black leather pants, with black boots, a grey loose tank top with a black skull in front, a choker and multiple leather bracelets on my right wrist. I sighed. Showtime.

A bouncer in a tight black T-shirt scrutinized me, blocking the black, wooden coffin-shaped door.

I held my card with a smirk. I had asked someone from school to make me a fake I.D.

"This looks like it was taken yesterday."

"Well, it wasn't," I said with a sneer. "It was taken today."

The bouncer cracked a smile, then laughed. "I haven't seen you here before."

"Don't you remember me from last time? I was the girl in black," I said.

The bouncer laughed again. He stamped my hand with an image of a bat and wrapped a barbed-wire-shaped plastic bracelet around my left wrist. "Here alone?" he asked.

"I'm hoping to meet a friend. An older dude, bald with a gray cloak. He was here recently. Have you seen him?"

The bouncer shrugged. "I only remember the girls," he said with a smile. "But, if he doesn't show, I'm off just before sunrise," he added, letting me pass and opening the coffin door.

I stepped through and entered a dark, crowded, smoke-filled, head-banging Underworld. I had to pause to let my eyes adjust.

Dry-ice fog floated over the clubsters like tiny ghosts. The cement walls were spray-painted black, with flashing neon headstones. Pale mannequins with huge bat wings hung from the ceiling, some bound in leather, others in Victorian suits or antique dresses. The bathroom doors were shaped like giant tombstones. Spiderwebs clung to the bottles behind the bar. A sign underneath a broken clock read NO GARLIC.

A balcony loomed above the dance floor, accessible by a spiral staircase. Clubsters, with blood- filled amulets dangling from their necks and grimacing vampire teeth, seemed to be a mix of harmless outcasts and maybe a few truly deranged. But if I had to bank that there were real vampires in this part of the world, some had to be mixing it up here, where they could walk hidden among the masses. The thrashing music of Nightshade blasted from the speakers. I could feel the stares as I walked by. Instead of the usual glares I was used to enduring whether walking down the halls of Dullsville High or sauntering past Prada-bes milling about town, I was being checked out. I saw a few winks from guys directed towards me. I continued walking, until I sat in one of the bar's stools. The bar tender walked over to me.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask you a question, was a bald man wearing a dark cloak here the other night?" I asked, shouting over the blaring music. "He made a phone call from the club."

"That guy's here every night."

"Really?"

"And at least fifty guys just like him," he answered loudly.

"He has creepy-looking eyes and a Romanian accent," I added. He shook his head.

I continued to make my way through the crowd.

I stopped at the DJ booth.

"Did you see a bald man here recently?" I asked the DJ.

"Who?"

"Did you see a bald man here last weekend?" I repeated. He shrugged his shoulders.

"He may have been wearing a gray cloak."

"Who?"

"The man I'm asking about!" The music was so loud, even I couldn't hear myself.

"Ask Romeo at the bar," he hollered back.

"I already did!" I grumbled.

Frustrated, I headed back to the bar once again.

I said to Romeo "The guy I'm talking about made a phone call from the Coffin Club."

Romeo turned to a girl beside him..

"Hey, this girl's looking for a bald guy who came to the club the other night," Romeo said. "He made a phone call from here."

"Oh, yeah, that sounds familiar," she said.

"Really?" I perked up.

"I remember because he asked to use the phone. No one asks anymore. Everyone has a cell."

"Did he tell you where he was staying?"

"No. He just said thank you and gave me a twenty for handing him our phone."

"Was he with anyone?" I asked.

"I think I saw him hanging out with a guy in a Dracula cape."

"Was his name Fang Walker?"

Romeo looked at me as if he had recognized the name, but then turned away to wipe down the bar.

"I didn't have time for introductions," the girl said. She turned away from me and waited on a guy dressed in leather waving a twenty.

Arthur had been here! And possibly Fang.

I looked around the club for any signs that might help me find him. Maybe Fang found this place completely bogus. Then I remembered the way to spot a true vampire was by not looking at them.

I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone. Every fanged clubster around me reflected back. I had to think of another plan. I put away my phine and headed for the door.

Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned around.

"I think I know who you want to see," Romeo said.

"You do?"

"Follow me."

He led me up the spiral staircase to the balcony. A shadowy figure sat on a coffin-shaped couch, a large goblet and a candelabra before him on a round coffee table.

The mysterious figure glared up at me. I felt a sudden chill.

The lone figure pulled the candelabra close, illuminating his features. But it wasn't Fang.

A guy who seemed my age, stared at me, with blood red eyes. His hair was like Iggy's strawberry blond hair but darker and it was in just one bang, covering one eye, with the tip dyed black. He wore a dark grey shirt and black skinny jeans with black combat boots.

It took all my strength to turn away from his intoxicating gaze, as if I were trying to break an unearthly spell.

"You look disappointed," he said in a seductive voice, forcing me to gaze back at him. "You were expecting to meet someone else?"

"Yes. I mean...no."

"Hoping for someone to bond with for eternity? Someone who won't run away from you?"

"Aren't we all?" I snapped back.

"Well, I just may be your man."

"I think Romeo was confused," I said. "I was looking for someone who made a phone call from here. An older, bald man."

"Really? He doesn't seem your type."

"I was obviously mistaken-"

"One person's mistake is another man's destiny. I'm Riley," he said with a piercing glare that made my blood boil. He stood and offered a pale hand.

"I'm Max, but-"

"Short for Maximum?"

I blinked. "How did you-"

"Many people were talking about you. Talking about a concert earlier, which I sadly missed, and how amazing it was. Everyone of those people said you have a beautiful voice...I believe them now," he grinned and stared at my lips. I just narrowed my eyes at him.

"You are looking for someone who can help you fulfill your darkest desires."

"No, I was looking for...," I began naively.

"Yes?" Riley asked, with a cunning smile.

Something didn't feel right. Hadn't Romeo already told him who I was looking for? Intuition overcame me. Riley seemed too eager to hear me name someone.

"I've really got to go," I said, clenching my fists.

"Please, join me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the couch. "I believe we have a lot in common."

"Maybe next time...I really have to go-"

"Romeo, get the lady a drink," Riley commanded. "How about a Death Sentence? It's the club special."

Riley inched toward me and gently stroked my hair away from my shoulder.

"You're very, very beautiful," he said. I avoided his gaze and clenched my fist tightly my lap, turning my knuckles white, while he continued to eye me. I sensed that this seductive good-looking guy was no more my friend than Dylan.

"Listen, you have been-" I began, trying to stand up, when Romeo returned with two goblets.

"Here's to new blood," said Riley with a laugh.

I hesitantly clinked my goblet with his. He took a long gulp, then waited for me to do the same. With a guy this nefarious, I could only imagine what the drink might have been laced with.

"I've gotta go," I said, standing up.

"He's not like you think he is," he said.

I paused, almost frozen. "I don't know who you are talking about," I replied, and turned to leave.

"We'll find him together," He said, and rose from the couch to block my path.

He winked at me, and then grinned, revealing sharp vampire fangs that glistened in the candlelight.

There was only one way to confirm who or what Riley was.

"Okay. I'll give you my number," I said, turning away from him. I reached into my purse and sheltered the compact I stole from Nudge from his view. "Just let me find my pen."

My fingers shook as I opened Nudge's compact and angled it in his direction. I closed my eyes and hesitated. I took a deep breath and opened them.

But Riley had already disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a list of things we can do," Nudge said, as we sat down to breakfast. The guys wanted to have some boy time. "We can start by going to the art museum. There's an exhibition on Edward Gorey I think you might enjoy. We can go to the Nifty Fifties diner for lunch. After that, we can go antiquing in the neighborhood. And then we can go to the Historical Society," she squealed. "Sound cool?"

I laughed and nodded. "How long did it take you to plan this?"

"Oh only 29 minutes and 36 seconds." We burst out laughing.

"So what did you dolast night?" I stiffened.

"Oh uh just walked around, went inside shops, but didn't buy anything," I said. Nudge nodded and continued eating.

Dullsville's Historical Society was in an unhaunted late- nineteenth-century church. I had visited it only once on a school field trip and spent most of the time exploring the three tombstones in the cemetery until a teacher discovered my whereabouts and threatened to call my parents.

Hipsterville's Historical Society proved to be more interesting, located in two Pullman railway cars at the old train station.

Inside, I rummaged through pictures of Victorian houses, original menus from Joe's Eats, and letters from early residents. From the second car emerged a woman wearing a lime green pantsuit with matching sandals and a red-hair That Girl do.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Then an idea ocurred to me. What if Fang decided to stay at an abandoned mansion?

"I would like to do visit your historical mansions," I said, peering at black-and-white photos of streetcars that hung next to the emergency brake. Nudge looked at me confused.

"History report," I lied, she nodded and continued looking around.

"Well, you came to the right place," the lady said, and pulled a book from a shelf.

"I'm interested in an abandoned estate near a cemetery."

The woman looked at me as if I were a ghost. "Strange. A man was in here the other day asking about the very same thing!"

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"It was a gentleman who was new to town."

My ears perked up.

She pulled out several more books and leafed through them as Nudge explored the museum.

"Here's the Landford Mansion," the woman pointed out. "It's in the far north part of town. And the Kensley Estate, toward the east." I studied all the pictures, imagining which one Arthur would have selected. Nothing remotely resembled the Mansion on Benson Hill.

"Which one was the man interested in?" I whispered.

The lady looked at me strangely. "You should do your report on what you like."

I looked again at all the mansions, each one statelier than the last. I wrote down their names and addresses on the back of the Historical Society's brochure and realized it would take me several spring breaks to visit them all.

As I was ready to close the book, I noticed the edge of a bookmark peeking out toward the back. When I turned to the noted page, I lost my breath. A black-and-white photo of a gloomy nineteenth-century grand estate stared back at me. A wrought-iron gate surrounded the towering house, and at the top of the mansion was a tiny attic window. I envisioned ghosts hiding behind the curtains, too shy to be photographed.

Underneath, the picture read "Coswell Manor House."

"What's this?" I asked the woman, who was organizing the bookshelf.

She glanced at the picture. "I didn't think to mention that one because it's on the outskirts of town. It's been abandoned for years."

"It's perfect," I said.

"Weird. That's what that gentleman said, too."

The woman jotted down an address and handed it to me. "It's on Lennox Hill at the far end of the road."

I dropped a donation in the "Friendly Funds" jar as we left the museum. "That was nice of you," Nudge said, as we walked through the parking lot to the Nifty Fifties diner.

"I'd have given her my college fund if I could've."

While Nudge gathered her belongings for her date with my brother and the sun made its final descent, I sat cross-legged on my bed and made notes in my song book.

My investigation was almost complete. In only a few hours, I would be reunited with Fang, hopefully.

"Are you sure you want to stay alone?" Nudge asked putting on some make up.

I nodded. "I think I'm gonna watch a movie. Call me later okay?" I said as she walked out the door. She nodded and waved.

After she was gone I quickly changed from my black pajama pants and grey tanktop, into my black leggings, combat boots and a black longsleeve shirt with a dark grey jacket.

I must have brushed my hair and rearranged my hair a million times before I rushed out the door and waited at the bus stop for the number seven.

With every passing number eleven or sixteen, I paced the bus stop. I was considering returning to the hotel and calling a cab when I saw the number seven turn onto the street and slowly lumber toward me. Anxiously, I boarded the crowded bus, a mixture of granola heads and urbanites, slipped my cash into the change receptacle, and grabbed the slippery aluminum pole. I held on to the pole for dear life, trying to keep my balance and avoid bumping into the other passengers as the bus jolted with every acceleration. As soon as the number seven lurched forward and reached the speed limit, it began to slow down again, stopping at every bus stop in town. I checked my watch. It would have been quicker if I'd walked.

After letting off a few dozen passengers and picking up a few more, the bus driver turned the corner and passed my destination- Lennox Hill Road.

I ran toward the front of the bus.

"You passed Lennox Hill Road!" I told the bus driver as he continued accelerating.

"There is no bus stop there," he said to me, looking in his rearview mirror.

"But that's my destination," I argued.

"I only stop at bus stops," he recited, continuing to drive.

"If it's a dollar fifty to get on the bus, how much is it to get off?"

I heard a few of the passengers laugh behind me.

"Pull the cord," the woman said, pointing to a white wire that ran above the bus windows.

I reached across her and pulled the wire hard.

A few seconds later, the bus driver slowed down and pulled over.

"See that?" he asked, pointing to a square sign on a pole with the number seven next to the curb. "That's a bus stop."

I gave him a dirty look and jumped off the bus, dodging an elderly couple trying to board. I ran down the road the bus had just driven up until I reached Lennox Hill Road. I turned the corner and walked past gigantic pristine estates with lush green lawns and purple and yellow flowers until I found an unkempt, overgrown weed-filled lawn. A decaying house sat on it at the end of it. It looked as if a storm cloud were hovering over it. I had finally arrived at the stately gothic manor house.

Gargoyles sat on top of the jagged wrought-iron gates. Untamed bushes lined the front of the manor. The dead grass crunched beneath my boots. A broken birdbath sat in the center of the lawn. Moss and ivy grew on the roof like a gothic Chia Pet. I skipped along a fractured rock path, which led to an arched wooden front door.

I grabbed the dragon-shaped knocker, and it came off the door and fell into my hand. Embarrassed, I quickly hid the knocker underneath a bush.

I rapped the door again. But there was no answer. I banged my fist against the door until my hand began to throb.

I turned the rusty handle and tried to push against the wooden entrance, but it was locked.

I snuck behind the dead bushes alongside the front of the manor. The windows were boarded up, but I spotted a slender crack. The ceilings in the manor house were so high, I was surprised that there were no clouds wafting through the rafters-plenty of room for a ghost to fly around in without even being noticed. From what I could see, the walls in the living room were as bare as the room itself.

Frustrated, I walked around to the side of the manor house and discovered a butler's entrance. I twisted the iron knob on the skinny oak door, but that, too, was bolted shut.

My heart pulsing hard, I ran to the back of the house. A few broken steps led down to a lone dingy window. It wasn't boarded up, so I eagerly pressed my face to the glass.

Nothing unusual. I saw a few cardboard boxes, a dusty tool rack, and an old sewing machine. I tried to open the window, but it was stuck. I ran back up the broken steps and stood on the lawn.

"Hello?" I called.

But was only answered by the barking of a neighbor's dog.

I stared up at a single attic window. A tree starved of leaves leaned toward the manor house, one of its branches reaching out just below the window. The huge oak must have been centuries old-its trunk was as wide as a house, and its roots clutched the ground like a spider's legs. I was used to climbing, whether it was over the Mansion's wrought-iron gate or up apple trees in Nudge's backyard. But scaling this tree seemed like ascending Mt. Everest in the dark.

I stuck my heel onto the lowest branch and pulled myself up. I continued to climb at a steady rate, slowing down only to catch my breath or when I needed to feel above me for a limb hiding away from the moonlight. Weary but determined, I scooted along a heavy branch stretching underneath the attic window.

A dark curtain hid most of the room from view, but I managed to peek inside. I could make out an empty box and a wooden chair. Then, I saw the most amazing sight staring back at me- resting in the corner was the portrait Fang had painted of me dressed for the Snow Ball, and singing on stage.

Just then, the next-door neighbor opened his back door and stepped onto his deck. He was built like a professional wrestler. "Hey! You kids back again?" he called over.

"What's going on, Hal?" a petite woman asked, following him out of the house.

"I told you, kids are playing in that house next door," he said to her. "I'm calling the police!" he yelled, and pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket.

I jumped down from the tree, landing on a pile of raked leaves, wanting to avoid being placed in a full nelson or, worse, handcuffs. Plus, I didn't want law enforcement to arrest Fang and Arthur or force them to find another home- and this time it might be Romania.

When I reached the bottom branch, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, a rustling of the dark curtain in the attic window.

I quickly stepped back to get a better view.

But the curtain was still.

Suddenly, a chocolate-colored Doberman pinscher sprinted out of the neighbor's house, down the deck stairs, and scratched against the brown picket fence that ran parallel to the manor house.

Afraid the dog would wriggle his way through the skinny spaces between the boards and devour me like Kibbles 'n Bits, I took off around the other side of the manor and tore down the road to the bus stop.

I boarded the westbound number seven, taking a seat in the back behind a college-aged couple. I was excited to find that Fang was indeed in Hipsterville. I imagined that he was painting portraits in a spooky cemetery. Searching a haunted mansion for furniture to decorate his attic room. Or maybe he was out for a night flight.

I was still confused why Fang had come to Hipsterville. It was a small town with eerie abandoned manors, and with enough goths and artists to be hidden among. What else did it offer a lone vampire?

The couple seated in front of me began making out, oblivious to the other staring passengers.

I saw their reflections in the bus window. I wondered if they knew how lucky they were. Two humans who could share their nights and days together. Take pictures. Sit in the sun. Then I realized those were just small sacrifices I'd make to be with Fang again.


	7. Chapter 7

The bus approached the Village Players Theater, and I disembarked with several other passengers. I walked alone down the alley toward the back part of the theater, as a shortcut to the hotel. I saw a figure lurking behind a Dumpster.

"I hoped to find you here," a deep voice said, stepping out to block my way.

I froze. It was Riley. I stood my ground, getting ready to pounce if necessary.

"I have information that may be of interest to you."

"Information?" I asked skeptically.

"About Walker," he said, with a knowing glance. "Isn't that who you are looking for?"

Shocked, I inched back. I knew where Fang was staying, but I didn't know where he was. The promise of any new leads on Fang's whereabouts made my heart pulse in overtime. Plus, my curiosity about Riley's identity still lingered. I had to know how he knew Fang.

"I can help you. I've known him for an eternity," he said with a grin. I glanced back, I could see the hotel's lights a few miles away. If I went back, I was guaranteed to have a safe night with real unreal vampires. Or I could just wait for Fang outside the manor house-unless he and Arthur spotted me and left for another town. Then I was guaranteed to never see my boyfriend again.

"You better tell me everything you know," I said, clenching my fists. "Otherwise-"

"You are free to go whenever you like," he reassured me.

I stood still as Riley began walking down the alley. Curiosity eating away at me, I decided to catch up to him. I followed him down the street and toward a back entrance to the Coffin Club.

He led me into the warehouse and down a darkened hallway to an empty freight elevator. The rickety door shrieked out in pain when he shut it. Instead of pushing the button for the Coffin Club, he pressed the "B" button.

The elevator slowly lowered to the basement, screeching as if it were a coffin descending into hell.

"I thought we were going to the Coffin Club."

The elevator stopped. Riley opened the door and held it for me as I stepped into a corridor.

He followed behind me so closely I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. We walked down the narrow hallway, the walls adorned with graffiti and the cement floor cluttered with discarded chairs and boxes. The dance floor music pulsed above. When we reached what looked like a wide storage-room door, I could hear the elevator slowly grind its way back up to mortal level. Riley lifted the metal-gray door above our heads to reveal a windowless apartment.

I stepped inside.

"Welcome to my dungeon," he said. Dozens of medieval candelabras filled the spacious apartment.

And then I saw it. In the far corner lay an open coffin, adorned with band stickers like a mortal teen's skateboard. Dirt encircled the coffin like a walled city.

My eyes grew wide. "So you are...," I began, but could barely speak.

"Oh, the coffin," he said. "Cool, huh? I got it at a vintage store."

"And the dirt?"

"Saw it in a vampire mag. Creepy, huh?"

I didn't know what to think. Even Fang slept on a mattress.

"It's really comfortable. Want to give it a try?" he asked with seductive eyes.

"I'm not tired."

"You don't have to be."

Riley confused me. I couldn't figure out if he was a vulpine vampire or just a teen like me.

I looked around for any other unusual clues-but everything was unusual. Maps were spread out on the floor. The cement walls were decorated with gravestone etchings.

Next to the radiator an aquarium, without water, was filled with rocks.

His kitchen counter and sink looked as if they had remained untouched. Metal cabinets were missing their doors. I was afraid to think what was in the refrigerator-or, rather, who.

"You are the first girl I've ever brought down here," Riley confessed.

"I'm surprised. You must meet a lot of girls at the Coffin Club."

"Actually, I'm new to town. Just like you. Visiting."

The hairs on the back of my neck rose. "How do you know I'm visiting?"

"It doesn't take a psychic to figure it out. Someone as amazing as you would be a regular at the club. Romeo had never seen you to mention the fact that many people are still buzzing about an amazing performance a new girl named Maximum and her band gave yesterday at the Music Center."

"Uh...I guess you're right."

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No, thank you," I replied. "I want to know-"

Riley walked over to the aquarium. He placed his hand inside and pulled out a huge tarantula.

"I just bought him. Would you like to pet him?" he asked, stroking the potentially poisonous spider as if it were a sleeping cat.

Normally I would have loved to pet a tarantula, I'm not scared, but I wasn't sure of Riley's motive.

"Where's your big-screen TV?" I asked, noticing the lack of televisions or computers.

"I find them offensive."

"So you don't watch movies?"

"I would rather experience life."

He returned the spider to the aquarium.

"Can tell me about Fang?"

"Shall I tell you? Or should I just show you," he asked, stepping toward me.

"Tell me," I said, defiant. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Maybe yes," he said with an inviting smile. "Maybe no," he said with a wicked grin.

"Forget it, I'm outta here."

"I know him from Romania," he said quickly.

"Have you seen him in America?"

He shook his head, his dark hair flopping over his red eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"What if I do? How much is it worth?" he asked, licking his lips.

"You don't know, do you?" I challenged. I backed away from him, stepping on a map.

"But you know quite a lot," he argued. "You knew enough about my Romanian friend to come to the Coffin Club and ask for him," he said, approaching me again.

"I don't know anything-"

"Then why do you want to find him?" he whispered softly in my ear as he gently stroked my hair off my shoulder.

"I must have been mistaken-" I said, looking away from his gaze, wanting to run, but not being able to move.

"Really?" he whispered. "He made you feel like his breath was yours," he said, circling me, his words landing softly on the back of my neck.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, clenching my teeth.

"That your flesh and his are one," he said, as his lips gently caressed the nape of my neck.

I could barely speak, my heart racing, the map crinkling underneath my boot.

He stepped close in front of me, his eyes piercing through my own, and gently touched my choker.

He leaned into me and kissed the top of my chest. He whispered, "That you are just a kiss away from being bonded with him for eternity."

I could barely breathe. My heart raced as he held me.

"Get off!" I growled, wedging my arms between us and pushed him off.

A map tore underneath my boot. Riley tried to pierce me with his gaze, but I stared down at my feet. It was a map of Hipsterville. The cemeteries were highlighted in yellow, with several crossed out in black marker. Then I noticed, lying a few feet away on the floor, the other maps-neighboring towns of Hipsterville and Dullsville. Cemeteries were highlighted and crossed out in black.

I glanced up at Riley as he tried to lock his red eyes with mine. He gently grabbed my hand like he'd done in the Coffin Club.

"We can find him together," I recalled him saying. Then I remembered the note I'd found in Fang's room in my dream-"HE IS ON HIS WAY!"

I backed away from Riley when he stepped toward me.

I raced out the door and ran down the hallway. I pressed the elevator button and glanced back. Riley stepped through his doorway and began running down the hall after me. I could hear the screeching elevator above me, but it was nowhere to be found. I looked up. The number "3" lit up; "2" lit up. "G" lit.

"Hurry! Hurry!" I mumbled, pressing the button repeatedly.

I could hear himcoming closer. Suddenly the "B" lit up, and the elevator stopped in front of me. I pulled the rickety door to one side and jumped in. I used all my strength to pull the accordion door shut just as an angry Riley stepped in front of the elevator.

I darted back, away from the door, as his gaze caught me. He reached out for the door, realizing I hadn't yet pushed a button. I quickly pressed my finger against the "G" button.

As the elevator began to lift, I leaned against the wall, away from him. "I hope you find him," I heard Riley call. "Before I do."

Now that Riley was following me and waiting for me in the alley tonight-I knew if I returned to the manor house, or anywhere I thought I might find Fang, I would lead Riley right to him. Although it broke my heart, I had no choice. I would have to leave Hipsterville.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is everything in the van?" Gaz asked me.

"Pretty sure," I nodded. He nodded and got in the driver's seat of Ari's van. After I got to the hotel last night, Nudge called a band meeting in Iggy and Gasman's room, she said she thought it was time to go back, without arguing, everyone agreed. I'm glad Nudge thought it was time to go home, because I really didn't want to say it.

"Can I drive?" asked Nudge behind me. I smiled at her and nodded.

The ride back to Dullsville was painfully long. I called mom and dad from my cell phone, but they were at the movies. I imagined why Riley was searching for Fang-maybe it was a feud between the two families over the baroness's Mansion-but it only made me worry about my boyfriend. I dreamed about reuniting with Fang, but I also couldn't stop thinking about the maps Riley had lying on his floor.

"You're leaving already?" my dad asked after we arrived back home and I dropped my suitcase off in my room.

"We want to hear more about your trip."

I didn't have time for my parents' well-meaning questions. "How did you like Hypsterville? How was your performance?"

I wanted to go to the place where I did my best thinking.

"I have to see Fang!" I said, shutting the front door behind me. I raced to the Mansion and found the iron gate ajar. Out of breath, I hurried up the long, winding driveway and noticed something peculiar-the front door was also ajar.

Maybe he'd seen me from the manor house attic window and followed me back to Dullsville.

"Fang?" I called as I walked inside.

The entranceway, living room, and dining room were as I'd last seen them, covered and empty of paintings.

I then headed up the grand staircase. My heart beat wildly with each step.

I whisked through the second floor and up Fang's attic steps. I reached his bedroom. I could barely breathe. I gently knocked on his door.

No one responded.

I turned the knob and opened the door. This room also looked like I'd last seen it, bare except for a few remaining items. But on his unmade bed lay a backpack. He had come back.

Then I heard a noise coming from the backyard.

I looked outside his attic window and saw a candle flickering in the gazebo. A bat was hovering above the roof.

I took off, bolting out of his room, down the attic stairs, around the second floor, and down the never-ending staircase.

I flew out the front door and raced around to the backyard. "Fang!" I called, and ran into the darkened gazebo, barely able to make out his features in the shadows.

Then the candlelight flickered. I saw his eyes first. Both red, before he stepped fully into the moonlight.

I tried to run, but it was too late. Riley's gaze had already begun to make me dizzy.

I woke on my back, on cold wet grass, with raindrops kissing my face, as if in a Sleeping Beauty slumber. The silvery sky held a bright, shining moon. A spidery tree loomed over me, its skinny, naked branches reaching toward me with witch-like fingers.

I sat up, my head aching. Then I saw it. A tombstone. Then another. Not one, but hundreds. I saw the baroness's monument. I was in Dullsville's cemetery.

As I rose, I felt light-headed. I caught my balance on a graveyard marker. I used to seek comfort among the tombstones, but because I was unsure of how I got here, I was anxious to leave before I ended up in an unmarked grave.

Riley, wearing black cargo pants with red seams and a white T- shirt, was standing before me.

"How did you get here? Did you follow me?" I asked, confused.

"It will all be over in just a few minutes."

"What-my life? Forget it. I'm getting outta here!"

"Not so fast." Riley grabbed hand and began leading me toward the middle of the cemetery. What the hell? I am Maximum freaking Ride. No dude was going to mess with me. I kicked his shin, making his grip on my hand loosen for a second. That's all I needed.

I flipped him, making him fall on his back on the grass, before he could react, I kick him hard in the private, making him groan. I did the most rational thing.

I ran. I ran and ran across the cemetary. I gotta admit, I've never run this fast before. I turned and ran tnrough an alley, until something grabbed mywrist from behind. I gritted my teeth and pulled my arm from his grasp. I continued running, not daring to look back.

"Maximum Ride!"

I gasped, stopping in my tracks. That voice it was his voice!

I turned around and there he was. His jet black hair was whipped to the side of his face, covering his right eye. He wore a leather jacket, with a black shirt underneath and dark grey skinny jeans with black boots. My knees buckled, but I remained standing. Fang flashed me a crooked smile.

My heart began racing and I instantly forgot about everything. It was only him...he walked towards me, until his eyes widened and he shouted, snapping me back to reality.

"Max!"

I felt someone's presence behind me. One that made shivers run down my spine. Not good ones. My indistincts kicked in and I did a round house kick, after I turned around, making Riley stagger back. Riley smirked at me, before lunging towards me. I didn't have time to react, when his hand closed around my neck and I was thrown against the brick building to my left. I gasped when the hard wall his my back. My vision got in and out of focus, as I slid down the the next second, Fang was at my side, glaring at Riley.

"Just as I thought!" Riley proclaimed, as if he'd won a contest. "I knew she'd bring me to you!"

Fang embraced me hard as if he would never release me, making me wince from the pain.

"You shouldn't have brought her into this!" Fang told Riley, with an anger I'd never seen before, worse than the night of the Snow Ball.

"She found me. Besides, I'm surprised to see that you're letting her go so soon, after she came all the way to the Coffin Club to find you..."

"Leave Max out of this!" Fang exclaimed.

"I couldn't have planned my revenge any better than this. I could destroy you and gain an eternal partner with just one bite."

"You wouldn't dare-" Fang warned.

"I knew she'd bring you to me, Walker. You think you're not like one of us, but the truth is you are," Riley argued.

"What?" I wheezed.

"Why do you think Walker left Romania?" Riley asked me. "Do you think it was an accident he came to a small town in America where there weren't any vampires?"

I didn't really know, after all.

"But I found you, Walker," Riley bragged. "And I found Max."

"She has nothing to do with this," Fang said, stepping in between Riley and me.

"I have nothing to do with what?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Max, he breaks promises all the time. Right, Walker?" Riley said.

Fang clenched his fist.

"What promise? Why revenge? What does he mean?" I asked, confused, wondering what kind of agreement Fang had made but couldn't keep.

"Well, I'm not going to leave her! I'm going to hold on to her for all of eternity!" Riley proclaimed. I felt a liquid run down my neck. With trembling fingers, I touched the back of my head, my fingers coming in contact with a sticky liquid. I brought my fingers back intto my line of vision and gasped slightly. Blood, lots of it. It coated my whole hand. Riley and Fang stared at my hand, and then I met Fang's gaze.

My eyes started to flutter close, until, darkness consumed me.


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was a white light overhead. My head was pounding as I tried to get up from a...metal table? Where am I?

"She's awake!" I heard a familiar voice call out next to my ear. I groaned.

"Alright everyone, please be quiet, I'm sure Max has a headache," I heard mom say.

"Where...where am I?" I mumbled, still trying to get up. Two pair of hands helped me sit up. I blinked several times, and my eyes focused. I looked around and saw I was in mom's office.

"What the hell am I doing in mom's veterinary office?" I grumbled.

"Well she seems fine..." I heard Iggy from my right. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Max you're here because Fang brought you home, bleeding heavily, and told us you hit your head badly when you tripped down the stairs of the mansion, when you were running down. So we brought you here to stitch you up," explained mom. I reached up and touched my scalp. I felt a couple of stitches.

"You can't even see them Maxie-poo," crooned Iggy. I nodded and went over last night's events. Riley, Fang, something about revenge...

"Honey we were so worried about you!" said dad and brought me in for a hug. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Good...just have a headache...I have a question," I said.

"Where's Fang?"

"He's outside, in the hall," responded Iggy. I nodded and smiled. He's back!

"I'll call him in. We'll give you two some privacy," said mom and everyone got out. My heart was racing. My hands were trembling and I clenched them in my lap. Then the door opened and in he came. Our eyes met and he rushed towards me.

"Max...My Max..." breathed Fang as he crushed me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his chest.

"I missed you. So much," I mumbled against him. He kissed my forehead and pulled back slightly.

"When exactly did... _that_ happen?" I asked. He sighed and looked down.

"A couple hours ago...you have no idea how afraid I was of something really bad happening to you," he whispered. I took his hands in mine and gave them a squeeze. I slid my hands up his arms and gripped his collar, pulling him in. His lips met mine in a sweet, soft, passionate kiss.

We continued to kiss, passionately, moving from our mouths to our cheeks to our ears as if drinking in each other's flesh. He gently stroked my hair, then nibbled my ear. I pulled him closer by gripping his belt hoops and looked into his eyes, wondering how I could have breathed the last few days without him near me.

I ran my fingers through his messy, jet-black locks. He brushed my hair away from my neck and made his way up my shoulder with kisses. I could feel his teeth, seductively sliding against the skin of my neck. Touching, toying, tingling, giving me playful nibbles. The nape of my neck hung tenderly in his mouth.

Suddenly Fang pulled away, a look of terror in his eyes.

"I can't," he said shamefully, looking away.

"What's wrong?" I asked, surprised by his change in mood.

Fang helped me to my feet. He anxiously drew his hand through his hair and paced the room.

"It's okay," I said.

"I thought I wasn't like Riley," he said, and sat on the edge of the table I'd been sitting on a few moments ago. "But...maybe I am."

"You are nothing like him," I said. "In fact, you are the opposite."

"I just want you to be safe. Always," he said, looking at me soulfully.

"I am, now that you are here," I said, stroking his hand.

"But don't you see?" he said seriously. "My world is not a safe one."

"Well, mine isn't either. Don't you watch the news?"

His sullen face turned bright, and he laughed. "I guess you're right."

"See? I'm more at risk going to school with Dylan than I am kissing a vampire."

"I've never met anyone like you," he said, turning toward me. "And I've never felt before the way I feel about you."

"I'm so glad you came back." I hugged him around his waist.

"This won't happen again," he assured me.

"How can you be so sure? Riley seems bent on getting even with you," I asked, sitting beside him.

"Because he couldn't get even."

"Wow, so you showed him who's boss? Like in a school yard brawl?"

"I guess...Only in our case it was an alley brawl."

"Is he gone?"

"His family is in Romania. There is nothing for him here now. He can go back and tell them he found me."

I fingered my sleeve.

"What promise did you break?"

"I didn't break it. I never made it...But we don't have to worry about that anymore," he said wearily.

"I'm sorry I led Riley to you," I confessed.

"I should be the one apologizing to you. I couldn't imagine you'd come for me," he said, looking outside the window to his right. Then he turned back to me. "But I should have known," he said, stroking my cheek. I blushed and smiled.

"Now tell me everything," I said suddenly. "What's it like being a-?"

"What's it like being human?" he interrupted.

"Boring."

"How can you say that?" he asked, holding me close. "You can wake up in the daylight, go to school, and see your reflection."

"But I want to be like you," I confessed. It was something I'd thought about for a while.

"You already are," he said with a smile.

"Were you born a vampire?"

"Yes. Were you born a human?" he teased.

"Yes. Are there millions of vampires around?"

He nodded. "But we are a minority, so we like to stick together. Obviously there is safety in numbers. We can't reveal our identities or we'd be persecuted."

"It must be so hard to cover up who you really are inside."

"It's very lonely, feeling like an outcast. Like you are invited to a costume party, but you are the only one in a mask."

"Do you have a lot of vampire friends in Romania? I bet you miss them."

"My dad procures art for his galleries in several countries. So we traveled quite a bit. By the time I made a friend, it was time to leave."

"What about humans, like me?" I asked.

"There is no one like you, vampire or not," he said with a warm smile. "It's hard making human friends when you don't attend school, and it's even harder keeping them when they're eating their evening dinner and you are just rolling out of bed."

"Are your parents upset that you have a human girlfriend?"

"No. If they met you, they would immediately like you," he said, and stroked my hair.

"When I'm with you," he began, "I don't care which world we are in, just as long as we're in the same one together."

I looked into his eyes and kissed him once more and hugged him, blushing several shade of red.


	10. Chapter 10

_Knock Knock_

I knocked on the mansion's front door. It's been quite a long day. First off, the gang and I were hanging out, and they kept asking me if I was okay and what happened. I told them the story Fang told my parents, but with a bit more details.

Second, Dylan spread a rumor about Nudge being pregnant, which I took care of if I say so myself, which resulted him picking on me, which I also took care of.

I had been in the middle of reading a book when Fang called me.

"Hello?"

"Hello, beautiful," I grinned when I heard his voice.

"What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd want to come over?"

"I'd love to!"

"Great! I'll see you then, Max," and we both hung up.

I was currently outside, the sun had set two hours ago.

Arthur opened the door and smiled at me.

"Max, it's good to see you. Fang is waiting for you upstairs," he stepped aside for me to walk in.

"Thank you Arthur," I smiled and walked upstairs to see Fang.

I reached the door to his room and before I could knock, his door opened and I was met by a pair of lips pressing against mine. I took a sharp intake of air through my nose and kissed back until he pulled away.

"Hey," I smiled at him like an idiot. Fang gave me his half-crooked smile which made me go weak in the knees.

"Hey," he responded, taking my hand in his and leading me in to his room. We spent ten minutes cuddling and kissing once in a while. I know what you're all thinking...MAX IS CUDDLING! Yeah I am and it isn't bad at all.

Fang was stroking my hair when a question popped up in my mind.

"So why was Riley seeking revenge?" I asked.

"It's a long story," he said.

Fang seemed so content forgetting the past. But I wouldn't rest until I knew.

"I have all night. And you have 'til sunrise."

"You're right," he said, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "It was about a promise I never made."

"A promise?" I asked.

"To take a girl for all of eternity."

"What girl?"

"Riley's twin sister, Lissa."

"He has a twin?"

Fang nodded.

"Well, who made the promise?" I questioned aloud.

"My family did the year the three of us were born."

"Like an arranged marriage?"

"It's more than marriage."

"So why Lissa?"

"When she was born, it was said she didn't respond to the darkness but seemed to flourish in the light. She refused to drink anything besides milk. Desperate, her family took her to a local underground doctor who pronounced her 'human.'"

"Her family was devastated. Lissa had to live her life in daylight, while her family lived at night. She never even bonded with Riley. At the time of the agreement, my family and his were very close. It was understood that when Lissa was eighteen, we'd meet for a covenant ceremony and unite together for eternity, ensuring her a place in the vampire world."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"As I grew up, my family traveled and our families became distant. Because Lissa and I lived in different worlds, I never even knew her. When it came time for the ceremony, I had seen her only a few times. She didn't know me, and she was going to be with me forever?"

"So what did you do?"

"When it came time to kiss her for eternity, I leaned over and kissed her good-bye."

"That must have been hard for you, being a vampire and all," I whispered.

"I was doing it for both of us. Of course, her family didn't see it that way. They felt that I had spurned Lissa, therefore offending her entire family. They were outraged. My parents quickly arranged for me to come here with Arthur and live in my grandmother's Mansion."

"It really had to have been tough following your heart when it went against your vampire community," I said. "And even more difficult to have been forced to leave Romania because of that decision."

"When I saw this beauty from my attic window, I knew I'd rather spend an eternity alone waiting to see her again than spend one with someone I didn't love."

I blushed and kissed his cheek. Fang stroked my cheek and leaned down to kiss me.


End file.
